Secondary, or rechargeable, lithium-based batteries are often used in many stationary and portable devices, such as those encountered in the consumer electronic, automobile/automotive, medical equipment, machinery, robotic, and aerospace industries. In the automotive industry, lithium-based batteries may be suitable for electric-based vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (REV), battery electric vehicles (BEV), plug-in HEVs, and extended-range electric vehicles (EREV). The lithium class of batteries has gained popularity for various reasons including a relatively high energy density, high power capability, a general nonappearance of any memory effect when compared to other kinds of rechargeable batteries, a relatively low internal resistance, and a low self-discharge rate when not in use. The ability of lithium batteries to undergo repeated power cycling over their useful lifetimes makes them an attractive and dependable power source.